


His Promise

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Draco finds his happiness.





	His Promise

He stared at the smaller boy sat across the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. 

He was in deep conversation with Harry and Hermione, while Ron stuffed his face. 

A precious laugh erupted from him and to Draco, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. 

Draco couldn’t wait any longer. He got up from his seat and walked across the hall, eventually standing behind y/n who was oblivious to the blond boy’s presence. 

“Y/n, I think someone wants you”, Hermione said, trying to hide the disapproval. 

Y/n looked up behind him, a smile gracing his face. 

“Draco”, he sighed happily and jumped up into the blond boys arms. 

Draco’s arms immediately wrapped around y/n’s waist.

Y/n stretched up and pecked Draco’s lips, the feeling completing Draco and warming his heart. 

Draco didn’t know how he got so lucky to have y/n in his life, but he did and there was no way he was going to let him go.

Ever. 

He would make sure he was happy. 

That was a promise Draco made sure he kept his whole life.


End file.
